


Queen in the North

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Robb, Female Bran Stark, Female Jon Snow, Female Rickon Stark, Female Robb, Genderbending, Genderswap, House Stark, Lesbian Sex, Protective Robb Stark, Queen in the North, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Queen Rose Stark is crowned by her bannermen. Now she faces all out war against the Lannisters.Fem! Eddard's children.Femslash





	1. Rose Ascends

They had just won a tremendous victory. Tywin was reeling. Robert's brothers had called their banners. Their next move would decide the war. Not only that, but she had pledged to marry a Frey. 

Rose Stark stood up, "Renly is not the King. If Sansa can't be Lady of Winterfell instead of me, Renly can't be king instead of Stannis!"

"You mean to join us up with Stannis then?" asked one of her bannermen. 

Lord Umber spat, "Want to know what I think of these southern kings? Damn them to their seven hells! Why should they rule us from some flowery seat in the south? What do they know of the Wall? The wolfswood? The weirwood? Even their gods are wrong! It was the dragons we bent our knees to and all the dragons are dead now.

There...stands the only Queen i mean to bend my knee to, my lords. THE _QUEEN IN THE NORTH!_ " He screamed, pointing his greatsword at her.

Roose Bolton scoffed, "Queen? We've never had a woman be queen in 8000 years."

"FOOK OFF! QUEEN IN THE NORTH!" shouted another man. 

"We loved your father, Rose and we love you. QUEEN IN THE NORTH." Said Lord Manderly. 

Theon stood forward, "Am I your brother, Rose? Now and always?"

"Now and always." Rose nodded, grinning.

"Don't worry my queen. We'll shove 30 000 Northern and Riverlander swords up Tywin Lannister's arse. Then it's onto King's Landing to get your sisters and take Joffrey's head!" Lord Umber boisterously boasted.

"I accept this responsibility. I agree we should be independent from Joffrey. Get all the men to cut down trees and start building. Forge more weapons. It's going to be a long war and winter is almost here. Shall you ride to victory? Shall you ride with me?"

"QUEEN IN THE NORTH" They chanted. "QUEEN IN THE NORTH. QUEEN IN THE NORTH."

All those hard sons of bitches had named her queen, because they believed in her. This was the proudest day of her life. Her entire life, she had been shaped to rule yet this was beyond all expectations. But first she had to save her sisters. She would be damned to every _hell_  before she would let Sansa and Arya get hurt. She would always protect them. 

Nobody noticed another sword being raised to Rose. A bastard girl with nothing to inherit, Joanna Snow. She was smiling proudly.

 


	2. Rose and Jaime

After the coronation, they all left except for Rose and Joanna. Joanna girlishly grinned and hugged her.

"The Queen in the North! Suits you, you know....do I have to call you, Your Grace, elder sister?"

"Yes." Rose smiled. 

"Do you think you'll be a good queen?"

"I do not know...I hope so. With you by my side!"

"Mother..."

"Mother will do what I command and I command you stay by my side! Father trained us both to be as good in battle as any man."

"You were the heir, Rose. Daughters come before uncles, even Uncle Benjen knows that."

"As you say....but what about you?"

"Oh he tried to keep Arya and I away...but we're just like Aunt Lyanna. Two wild wolves."

"Aye..." Rose reached up and brushed hair out of Joanna's face. "I''m glad you're here." She didn't let herself look down, for she would have seen Jo's ample supple milky breasts. _Stop it! She's,...._

It had been many years since Rose first realized she preferred maidens. Since she saw a handmaiden in such a state of undress. 

_Father was angry. He wanted me to marry a suitable lord....but I did not wish to. I was going to inherit and I had sisters. Aunt Lyanna did not wsh to marry King Robert, i countered. Then I begged him not to go south with Sansa and Arya. Begged! But Sansa begged to go, naive cutie that she is. He died angry with me._

"Glad you're here, too....but we need our sisters back. Sansa and Arya..."

"We will win. And then we'll kill them all." Joanna declared fiercely. "If you lead us..."

"I shall, little sister."

 

Rose stalked over to the pen where she was keeping the Kingslayer. She scowled, holding the raven Stannis had sent to all corners of Westeros. 

"Queen in the North!" Jaime said condescendingly. "Got tired of your men pretending to take you seriously, girl, that it? What's the matter? Don't like being called girl, hm? Insulted?" he huffed mockingly.

Rose ignored him.

"No, not really."

"Or do you want something else? I've been sitting in my own shit for months so this may be awkward. Slip out of that armor, I'll do my best."

"Stannis Baratheon has sent a message to all corners of Westeros. Joffrey is neither a true king or a true Baratheon. He's _your_ son."

"Well that means Stannis is the rightful heir, doesn't it? How convenient! Or Lord Renly, should he win their little scuffle. Those two never liked one another."

"My father learned the truth. That's why you had him executed."  
  
"I was your prisoner when Ned Stark lost his head."  
  
"Your son killed him so the world wouldn't learn who fathered him. And you... you pushed my little sister from a window because she saw you fucking your sister."

"You have no proof! You're just trading rumors like a fishwife!" Jaime desperately shouted.

Rose smiled sadly, thinking back to how beautiful Joanna looked last night, "I don't blame you, you know. I don't blame Lord Renly either. Nobody chooses who they love."

Jaime hesitated, floored, but then turned away. 'You keep dragging me from camp to camp, little queen...you _have_ grown fond of me. But why not leave me back in Riverrun? Don't trust your men?"

"If I left you with one of my bannermen, your father would know within a fortnight, and my bannerman would receive a raven with a message, "Release my son and you'll be rich beyond your dreams. Refuse and your house will be destroyed, root and stem.” I trust them with _my_ life. Just not with yours."

"Smart girl, hm? Well..."

Rose bristled.

"You've been defeated  by a little girl and held captive by a little girl. Perhaps when I get my sisters back, you'll be _killed_ by a girl."

Both Rose and Ghost growled. Jaime stiffened and backed off.

"..You should get some sleep, Queen Stark. It's going to be a long war."

"Is it?"

Jaime scoffed, "Three victories don't make you the winner."

"Better than three losses, yes?"

Jaime scoffed. 

Rose grabbed him by the throat, "You tried to kill her. My _baby sister_! Crippled her for life! Why did you do that? The only reason I don't kill you is because your family will kill two more-"

"Your Grace? We captured a Lannister scout." said Greatjon Umber. 

 

"We won't be taking your head today, boy." Greatjon growled, "As long as you deliver the terms."

 "You're Ser Alton Lannister?" Rose confirmed.

"I am, Your Grace." said the boy.  
  
"The Lannister armies are scattered. King Stannis and King Renly have called their banners. Tell Lord Tywin I offer him peace if he meets my terms. First, your family must release my sisters. Second, my father's bones must be returned to us so he may rest beside his brother and sister in the crypts beneath Winterfell. And the remains of all those who died in his service must also be returned. Their families can honor them with proper funerals. Third... Joffrey and the Queen Regent must renounce all claim to dominion of the North. From this time, till the end of time, we are a free and independent kingdom. You set foot on my soil again, I'll kill every last one of you, including you, Ser Alton."

He swallowed nervously. 

The Northern lords cheered, "QUEEN IN THE NOOORTH"

 Rose smiled proudly.

"Refuse and I will do worse than that. I'll burn down your castles, set them to salt. No southern king will challenge us again for another century. Tell your Lord Tywin that 30 000 Northmen and Rivermen are coming for him. Coming to see if lions really will pay their debts they owe to me. A debt of blood."

"I shall deliver the terms to His Grace, Joffrey Baratheon."

"Baratheon hm? Very well. Leave before I change my mind." Rose snarled. Ghost whined. "Hush, boy.I'll give you something else to eat."

The terrified boy left, on shaky legs. 

 


	3. Oxcross

"You don't have to call me Your Grace, Theon." Rose giggled. 

"Not so bad once you get used to it". 

Rose smiled. There was a time in which she believed Father would try to force her to marry him. However he was a hostage. One that kept Lord Balon in line. Mother spoke often of this. "You know the Lannisters won't care about your terms or threats. Even with your victories, we can't force them to the table."

"Of course."

"You can fight them in the field as long as you like, but we won't beat them until you take King's Landing."

"How do you expect me to do that?" Rose yelled.

"We can't take King's Landing without ships."

"Lord Renly is planning to. The weakest gate is the Mud Gate," said Rose, recounting a book she had once read, "but there are other gates we can hit. Besides, by the time I'm that far south, the Lannisters will have barely any fight left. Besides, I intend to ally with Renly, who has the Redwyne fleet. Please don't say such silly things. Renly with us means we have Lord Tywin outnumbered 2 to 1 at least. I need not the help of Lord Balon the oathbreaker and rebel."

Theon gritted his teeth but dared not rebuke his queen.

"As you wish, Your Grace."

 _Poor Theon,_ Rose thought _, but I am counting on Lord Renly to help me win this war._

Joanna entered the tent. 

"What was that about?"

"You need not worry, little sister. Another stupid idea from my bannermen. First being this bloody crown." 

Joanna giggled, "But I like it. You're good at this. Ruling."

"If you say so...It ends with me taking Joffrey's head. Then I may just accept fealty to the new southern king."

"Your bannermen will hate you."

"DId they hate King Torrhen?"

"..As you say, elder sister."

"You know I can legitimize you, Joanna." Jo looked as if she was about to cry. Become a full Stark? Beyond her wildest dreams and all she had ever wanted.

"Your mother-"

"Can shut up and deal with it. I'm queen."  Rose grinned. Joanna giggled and hugged her. 

"As long as I am with you, elder sister."

They were getting closer, Rose thought. She couldn't help but blush as Joanna's breasts pressed up against her own.


	4. Alliance with Renly

"Do you think it was wise, turning Theon down?" asked Rose.

Mother nodded, saying "You don't want Balon Greyjoy as an ally. Your father had to go to war to stop his rebellion."

Rose nodded, "Yes but Father did too. And now I am. How the world works out."

"We're not just rebels. Did you forget about your sisters?"

Rose was shocked, "Of course not! But if I trade the Kingslayer for two girls, my bannermen will kill me by morning! I am struggling desperately to hold their respect as it is."

"You want to leave Sansa and Arya in Cersei's jaws?! What are we fighting for if not for them?"

"I'm fighting for _all_ of my sisters, Mother. All of them. You've always hated Joanna..."

Catelyn's jaw tightened. " _She_ has nothing to do-"

"Really? Joanna is here now. Fighting with me. You never wanted either of us to learn, but now I'm leading 20 000 hard men to war. You can't go back to Winterfell. Not yet. I am sending you to negotiate with Renly Baratheon. I can't go myself because I'm in the middle of a war. But if we-"

"Why in the world-"

"Let me finish. If we ally with Renly, we'll outnumber the Lannisters three to one. Tywin's on the back foot, running from us since Oxcross. I can't draw him out and he won't come for me when the capital's in danger. If we follow Renly in, we can save my sisters. Tell Renly, attack the capital immediately. My host follows within the fortnight. Tywin will feel the jaws beginning to shut...and we'll get Sansa and Arya back in a peace deal. A real peace deal. Don't worry...I'll send Lord Umber to protect Winterfell and the girls with 5000 men."

Catelyn shook her head, "It's a risk, Rose..."

"...I know. Take Theon with you. You can control him better than me." Rose giggled. "In the meantime, I will send a raven to Lord Balon myself. He can either join us in this new world or die in his old one. If he betrays us, I want Winterfell protected." she turned to Lord Umber. "Ensure. my lord, that you protect my sisters."

"As you wish, my queen." he nodded.

"I haven't seen Renly since he was a boy!" Catelyn continued to protest. "Send-'

"Who do I trust more than you? If I could go myself I would."

Catelyn's tears fell from her cheeks as she cuddled her eldest girl, "Y-your father would be so proud of you, baby."

Rose smiled sadly. 

"He'll be proud of me when I win this thing."

 

Rose marched her army to Oxcross. With a mighty shout, her men surged forward to attack the encampment, led by Ghost and herself. 

And the name they cried on their lips was "QUEEN IN THE NORTH!"

 

After the battle, Roose Bolton confronted her. 

"In my family, a naked man has few secrets. A flayed man, none."

"We may not be in the North, Lord Bolton but I will not give the Lannisters any excuse to abuse my sisters any more than they doubtless have already. No. Prisoners will be given quarter."

After the slaughter of Oxcross, Tywin did not give battle again. Instead, Rose planned to hold him there long enough for Renly to take the city and Joffrey's head. The fate of the war hung in the balance.

 

Ever south, the mighty Queen in the North and Trident marched inexorably with her host. Once her mother convinced Renly to abandon Storm's End and sail for the capital, she would ride into the Crownlands and take Duskendale and Rosby. 

She recieved a raven that Renly was indeed marching to take King's Landing and had smashed his elder brother's army outside of Storm's End.

Joanna entered her tent. "Rose?"

"King Renly's marching. We've got them. One last battle and Tywin will make a last stand at the walls. We're gonna get Sansa and Arya back."

"And Lord Tywin?"

"He rode off from Harrenhal last night. I bet he was shitting gold." 

Rose and Joanna both erupted into laughter. Joanna cuddled her, and felt her sister's breasts heaving. Rose blushed. _I can't...we can't..._

"Mother will be quite mad with us. What would she say? Stark ladies don't act like fools."

"Your mother is a strong woman...she'll be fine."

"I hope so, Jo." 

Joanna grinned, then stared at her sister's lips. 

"You're so beautiful, Rose." she whispered. "That Frey boy is so lucky."

"You...you don't want me to marry that Frey boy..."

"I don't want you to marry anyone." the younger girl's voice barely a whisper. Rose felt her hot breath on her neck, and shivered. It was wrong. It was disgusting. It was going to lose them the Frey army. Yet she still leaned in, licking her lips at the sight of Joanna's red soft lips. 

Al of a sudden, however, a horn sounded. 

"My queen! We have intruders!"

Rose put her armor back on, and grabbed her sword, hurrying to the entrance to the camp. But shock fell upon her face when she saw the identity of one of the new arrivals. 

_Oh Gods..._

"A-Arya?"


	5. Love

Arya's home. Arya is home. That meant...only Sansa remained trapped in the capital and she was marching south to get her.

Rose surged forward and captured her baby sister in a tight glomp. Arya giggled tiredly, no doubt exhausted from her escape.

"Aye, elder sister! It's me!"

"How did you-"

"Escape? One of the men of the Night's Watch made me pose as a boy. Then I was taken to Harrenhal where I escaped again thanks to Jaqen, a Braavosi. Then the Brotherhood sold you to me, when your army approached their position. I'm going to kill them all."

"There's time to kill our enemies, baby sister. I'm marching south to take Joffrey's head and save Sansa."

"I'm sorry..." Arya looked down, ashamed.

"What do you have to be sorry for? Father? We will avenge him together. Go get yourself cleaned up."

"Arya?" Joanna had appeared. Arya leaped forward and cuddled her favorite big bastard sister.

"Jo!" She squealed. "I never forgot to stick them with the pointy end!"

"I never forgot to protect Rose." Joanna said, echoing Arya's last request before they left. "Now don't ever leave my sight again."

Arya shook her head, burying her cheek into Joanna's breasts. Rose couldn't help her tang of jealousy. 

 _"_ Where did Tywin go? When I escaped, I heard him say he was going to attack you."

"He's gone south to protect the capital from King Renly. I am coming down from the North with 30 000 men. The pressure is off with the Riverlords, so they're joining up with me for the final battle up the walls.

Least of our strength is a secondary army I'm raising in the North to protect Brandi and Rikki. I sent Ser Rodrick to muster them at Winterfell. They will march to White Harbor and join us in the south in three days. Don't worry. I ordered him to leave behind a garrison. Theon went south with Mother to secure our alliance with the King in the South. She'll be back soon."

"I am just happy I'm with you again, Rose." The queen smiled and kissed the princess on the forehead.

"Listen Arya, I know you have never been much of a lady....."

"What?" Arya hissed.

"But....I needed a bridge and they made me promise you would marry one of Walder Frey's sons. I have to as well. If we don't keep our word, our words mean nothing."

"We could have them both killed..."

"Arya!"

"House Frey has 4000 men. You would have 26 000 if they marched home. You always said you don't want to marry!"

"I know but I had to get south fast to save Father!" Rose thundered. "It's adult time, Arya. You are going to marry him and you are going to be a princess. It is your birthright! If I fall...."

"Rose-" Joanna started.

 _"_ If I fall, and Sansa remains a hostage, you are next in line to the Northern throne. I must start thinking about the possibility that we will lose this war and die the way Father and Grandfather died."

Arya seemed to hesitate but nod reluctantly.

"Joanna has been legitimized but that still puts her behind Rikki."

"I'm fine with that." quipped Jo behind her.

"We need to save Sansa. And Mother if she's in trouble."

"Alright, Rose."

 

The whole camp celebrated at Princess Arya's return. Princess Sansa was still trapped but they had Tywin outnumbered and outmatched in both horse and foot.

Rose recieved a raven that Renly was planning to march on the capital in three days. Rose's host moved through the Golden Tooth, cleared by the massacre at Oxcross, and defeated any resistance there.  Her generals insisted they attack Tywin before Renly, confident in their abilities and numbers, but Rose ordered them to wait for the reinforcements from White Harbor. She would have told them to keep going south if not for another raven, that warned them all about a wildling host marching south to attack the Wall.

_"It's all of them, you say?" Rose said to the Greatjon._

_"That's what Lord Commander Thorne said. He's an honorable man. Worthy of trust."_

_"Very well."_

_The Dance of Stags, as many called this war, may have to be put on hold, thought Rose, if what's beyond the Wall gets through. Renly can defeat Tywin on his own if I let him have my Riverlords and send Uncle Blackfish with them.  But I have to save Sansa._

_Brandi or Sansa. North or South._ The decision weighed heavily on her.

To the Greatjon she said, "Tell Ser Rodrick, get as many horse as he can, and ride for the Wall. I will send Roose Bolton and his bastard to command the horse to attack Mance. I would rather them be in the North than near me. Ser Rodrick stays in Winterfell and commands the garrison there. He is not to let my sisters leave his sight."

"Aye, Your Grace. I will see it done."

"I have more than enough men to destroy Lord Tywin, and hold the Wall. The wildlings were never much against armored horse. I only worry..."

"About what?"

"What they're running from. This raven says that it's not one clan coming after us. It's all of them."

 

Arya bathed and cleaned herself up, then put herself into a Father-style leather tunic, Needle strapped to her waist. She blushed, admiring how Arya's budding breasts jutted out slightly. _If I could just kiss-No! Damn it._

"Arya, come on. I'm not putting you on the front line. Out with you." Arya pouted and left.

Rose threw her face into her hands with worry. She glanced and saw her half sister standing there, armored, with her sword in her belt. She was queen of half of Westeros, had a monster army of 30 000 men, allied with Renly's 100 000 and could have any man she wished, yet she wanted her little sisters.

_I'm so fucked._

"Don't kick her out. She's just excited to kill Lannisters."

"You want to kill Lannisters."

"Very much so, sweet sister. How are you?"

"I have no idea whether to march north or south! Our little sister's a hostage of the Lannisters. I have no idea whether to bend the knee to Renly or fight him, and I have no idea whether to kiss you or Arya-"

Jo surged forward, knocking over a sword racket, and planted her soft lips upon her half sister.  The feeling was electric, and Rose moaned at finally feeling Joanna's lips.

"Me." she whispered.


	6. Lovers at Last

The long column of Northern and Riverlands troops came within sight of King's Landing, and the enormous encampment of the gigantic host of Stormlands and Reach knights. All the chivalry of the south rode with them, in their Grand Alliance. 

Joanna rode alongside her, loyal as ever. Rose blushed at her, remembering the events of the past few days. 

 

2 days ago.

_"Ahhh...we shouldn't...."_

_"But we are...."_

_"Are you sure, dear sister? Isn't this...."_

_"The Targaryens mar-"_

_"Married sister to brother for hundreds of years. I know! Maester Luwin told us...but-"_

_"You wanted Arya, and she's not even of age. You're naughty, Rose. I know what to do with naughty incestuous sluts."_

_Rose and Joanna fiercely kissed and stripped their clothes off. Before long, Joanna was kissing and suckling all along her queen's body, both were moaning, and both were sweaty and breathing hard._

_"Oh...Jo!"_

_"Elder sister!"_

_"Just fuck me, you sexy girl!"_

_"I always have wanted to!" That was a bit of a shock to hear. Jo had always wanted her?_

_Her sister's kisses and licks sent shivers down Rose's spine. She could not believe she was fucking Jo at last. She got up, and lowered her pussy onto Joanna's pussy and began gently thrusting herself up against her, rubbing their bodies together. She screamed in pleasure, not caring who heard. She was the queen and she could bed her beautiful half sister if she wished. She had not yet broken any betrothal promises to the Freys. Two women could not marry in this world, let alone two sisters. Not even if they were born Targaryen. Yet some days....she thought she saw a hint of silver hidden within Jo's hair. Questions for another night. Tonight.....Jo was hers._

_They kissed and rubbed and fucked all through the night, making love furiously._

_"Fuck, right there, little sister!"_

_"Elder sister, I'm fucking you hard!"_

_"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Rose violently cummed, spraying girl cum all over her sheets. Jo did the same._

 

The Young Wolf blushed at the memory, hoping she could take her lovely White Wolf again. Still...her other sisters demanded a rescue mission.

She rode ahead of the army, to meet King Renly. Renly rode in with his most trusted retainers and Kingsguard. 

"Your Grace....It is a pleasure to meet you at last. Together, we will finally destroy King Joffrey and mount his head on a little spike."

"Not if I get there first...Your Grace." Rose snarked. Renly chortled good naturedly. 

"Now...I take it we have worked out the terms of our alliance, yes?"

"I humbly ask that you allow the North to be completely independent. You will renounce all claim to the North, and let me rule it myself as queen. You can have the Riverlands back. It's yours. As well as the entire South, when I help you take it."

Behind her, her army cheered, "QUEEN IN THE NORTH!"

Renly chuckled, "You drive a hard bargain. But when this is over, I will ask for the same oath that your father swore my brother 17 years ago. Their friendship held Westeros together, Your Grace."

"Your Grace, I accept a renegotiation when this battle comes to an end. What did you do with your brother?"

"His head adorns a spike. His daughter is my captive and hostage to ensure Dragonstone's loyalty." Rose was a little shocked her new ally was perhaps not like his brother. Robert didn't murder kin for the throne. She had to watch him....carefully.

Princess Arya was kept under guard in the Northern camp. Rose would never let her run off again. _I have a duty to my sisters. I will not allow anyone to prevent me from carrying it out._

"One more thing. My sister is not to be harmed under any circumstances...I ask that you allow me, and a few loyal fighters to sneak in, kill Joffrey, and bring Sansa home."

The Greatjon shouted, "Are you touched, girl? You'd lead such a dangerous mission yourself? You're Queen in the North!"

"Sansa is my sister, Lord Umber! What kind of sister am I if I cannot risk my life to save her?"

"An alive one...leave this to me and the rest of your Queensguard."

Rose usually threw herself into the thick of battle but this time, a heavily defended siege where a single arrow could end her, and pass on the North to Princess Sansa....she knew the risks of that. 

"What about Lord Tywin?" asked Joanna. 

"Who is this?" asked King Renly.

"My sister, Joanna."

"Very well, Lady Joanna....Tywin is being trapped in the West by half my foot. 40 000 men. If he rides this way, he rides into a wall of pikes, commanded by Lord Randyl."

"Very well, Your Grace."

"Victory is at hand, Queen Stark. You shall witness it. I'll even give you the honor of taking Cersei's head."

 Behind him the men cheered loudly.

"Joffrey's time is up. Let's just finish this."

"One more thing, Your Grace.... We should wave a white flag. I still have Ser Jaime in my prison and they have my sister. In exchange, I will vow that they will be treated gently if they issue a full surrender."

"Wise terms, Queen Stark, however I know Cersei rather well and she will not agree."

"She's starting to know me."

"Very well...." King Renly sighed. "We'll meet with her and try to come to terms. But keep in mind, that throne is mine."

"I have no interest in that chair as you well know."

"Of course."

They waited, with their Kingsguards, Joanna, Loras Tyrell and Mace Tyrell, until King Joffrey, Cersei, Lord Tyrion and the Lannister Kingsguard was riding out. 

They saw the white flag and scoffed. 

King Joffrey sneered, "Come to surrender, have you? Traitors!"

The Young Wolf ignored him, "You're outnumbered four to one. Your grandfather is trapped by 40 000 pikes and cannot save you. It's over. Bend the knee and I swear by all the gods you will not be beheaded. You will be given suitable quarters and brought to a fair trial."

"The oath of a traitor and rebel." Cersei snarled. "I would not take the word of any Stark, not since you proved what a bunch of vile traitors to my son you all are. And you...."King" Renly....killed your own brother."

"After you killed mine, Cersei."

"Then you proclaimed yourself the rightful king of Westeros. Why?"

"I believe I am well suited for it, in ways my brothers and your nephew were not. I have it in me to be a great king, given the chance. I even have agreed to let Rose Stark be a queen in her own right-"

At this Rose grinned, and her men cheered. 

"-because she asked for it."

"Really? What if all the other kingdoms start demanding independence? You'll be king of nothing."

"She didn't demand, she asked. The others can too."

"Cersei, you cannot win this fight. You're up against 120 000 men. You have quite a bit less than that. There's no point dying for a lost cause. You will have a truce, provided that you give my sister back. Then I will give you back your brother Jaime, who I think you have been longing to see, yes? Peacefully surrender, dip your banners and let King Renly adorn that chair, and I promise you will be treated fairly, along with Ser Jaime."

"Skulk back home, you little cunt. My son and I will fight to the death rather than hand it to the likes of you."

Joffrey grinned cruelly. 

"Then why did you treat with us? Tell me."

"To get the measure of you...I'm not impressed...."

THen in a huff, they rode back inside the capital. 

"They can't withstand a siege. And if we're besieging the walls, they won't be expecting a rescue of your sister. I could raid their defences with a few hundred men while you send your party."

"Thank you, Your Grace. When Sansa is safe in hand, we can take this city and avenge my father."

She looked over to Joanna who grinned, excited for the battle. 

 

"Are you nervous, Rose?"

"I'll be fine, Jo."

"You know..." Jo smirked seductively, "Some of the men say a woman before a fight always makes them want to live just that bit more."

"We probably shouldn't....."

"Oh my darling sister....we're so close to getting Sansa back...."

"I know....we will get her. The city will fall an hour afterwards. Renly will let us be free."

"Will he? He's not Father. He's not honorable."

"I trust the man. Because of him, we're not the outnumbered ones. Try not to forget that. I don't know if we could have defeated Tywin by ourselves. Because of Mother, all the chivalry of the south rides with us."

"As you say, elder sister. Now....come show me how much you love me!"

Rose giggled and softly kissed her sister again. They were lovers at long last.


	7. Battle of King's Landing

 

Jo had always been intensely jealous of her trueborn sisters, Rose and Sansa. For different reasons. Sansa had Lady Catelyn's love and was pretty. Rose was a better fighter and rider, and Father looked at her with such adoration. Jo wanted that. She wanted it so badly. But now she had something else she wanted. Her darling sister's lips. 

They finally connected, and their tongues engaged in a beautiful loving dance, for dominance. 

Rose moaned, still feebly protesting this turn of events but Jo knew they had played this game already and Rose did want to fuck her. 

"The war-"

"Can wait. Just relax, Rose. Let me love you."

"Oh Jo I love you!" she finally confessed. "I don't love that sot I'm supposed to marry! I only want to marry you!" They'd probably have to elope to Dorne for that, and even then Dorne would frown upon incestuous homosexual marriage. But Jo was willing to risk it and seemingly so was Rose. 

Jo's pussy was very wet as she grinded up against her sister. They breathed hard, engaged in a passionate squirming dance like Sothoryos pythons. 

Rose tried to be quiet but it was hard to be quiet when she felt her sister's clit rubbing against her own wet clit. Jo scissored her harder and faster until her half sister was cumming hard. 

After they caught their breath they quickly dressed and rejoined the camp. 

"Back to the war?"

"Unfortunately. If I could run away with you to Dorne or Pentos, I would."

"I know, Rose. But we have to save Sansa first."

 

Later that night she went to see Jaime one last time. 

"Queen in the North..." he croaked.

"I'm going to kill your whole family tomorrow. I hope you've made your peace."

"Don't worry, girl...If you're gonna take my head, get on with it. You're a killer, right? Like me."

"I am..... _nothing_ like you." she snarled, as did Grey Wind, who sniffed at Rose's leg. "I'll strap you up so you get to stand up here and watch them all die, while you live with that. Congratulations, Ser."

She then stalked back out of his pen, while Jaime tried to hold back a sob.

 

The day of the battle arrived. 

"Your Grace, the men are drunk from the night. They could do with a speech before the final battle."

Rose nodded, and finished putting on her armor before saddling her horse to ride at the head of her army, where she belonged. Where Father always wanted her. Jo rode behind her. 

"It comes to this. Languishing in that keep is my sister. Your princess. Your princess. Every time they abused her, they abused me as well. Today is the day we save her and the North from those who would have us on our knees. Weeks ago I vowed I would litter the south with Lannister blood. In this final assault, we stand with our Baratheon and Tyrell allies and destroy King Joffrey once and for all. I mean to kill him myself if I can. Now....charge!"

"QUEEN IN THE NORTH!"

The army thundered forward and began attacking the walls. Following them in, on another section, was the hundred thousand strong monster host of King Renly. He brandished his sword and shining armor, and joined the men in the fighting. In the veyr midst, amongst the screaming and blood, Rose proved herself a true warrior queen, slashing and stabbing with her blade. She wished it was Ice but soon enough that would be in hand, along with her little sister. She heard rumors about the tortures Joff concocted for her after every victory Rose won, and it made her course with righteous rage. She buried her sword in Lannister heads with precise fury. 

Soon enough, the overwhelming numbers drove Tywin back. He soudned a retreat to the Red Keep and Rose ordered her men follow, but not to harm any of the smallfolk living there. The Northerners charged ahead of the pack, clashing with the last stand of Lannister soldiers. It seemed Tywin knew it was over for she saw him falling back inside. 

She could see the Baratheons beginning to panick and croud around a body however, and someone screaming "I killed the king!". Not to be discouraged, she pushed forward, and her men barrowed past the garrison. She saw Lord Tyrion fighting there with an axe and helmet, desperately. She picked up a nearby spear and chucked it straight at the rdwarf's face. It only just missed. So she ran forward and tried to slice his face in half, but all it did was make a nasty cut, because another Lannister soldier attacked and threw her off. 

"Damn it." she growled as Tyrion passed out, seeing no more of this battle. 

She then could see Lord Tywin himself. The fated duel....Warden of the West and protector of the city against the Young Wolf, Queen in the North. They stalked toward each other, swords raised, and clashed. Again and again. Old man vs young woman. Tywin was indeed old and Rose noticed he was slower than most of the men she'd killed today. 

"The false king Renly is dead...Soon you will be too." he boomed. 

"I don't think so, Lord Tywin. I think I've won this war."

"That you have...doesn't mean I can't take your head before I go. A Lannister stands and fights." He then readied himself for one last lunge at her head which she deftly ducked and then drove her sword into Tywin's chest. He choked and spluttered.

"K-killed by a woman...you s-stabbed me. You are the daughter I should have had..." Rose was a bit disturbed by that, more than the news that Renly was apparently killed in the siege.

"I disagree...Why I think I'm my father if he was born a girl. Do me a favor and die quickly now. I have a sister to save and king to kill." 

In the end, Lord Tywin didn't shit gold.

 

 


	8. Queen Shireen

Most of the defenders were dead. As Rose strode into the throne room, bloodied, and on a high from her slaying of the Lion, she saw a tragic sight. Cersei did not let Rose have her victory as sweet as she would have liked, and poisoned herself, as well as Tommen. 

She dared not look any longer, and made her way into the keep further. Sansa poked her head out, and saw the emblems on the soldiers, and the blood splattered face of....her brave and ferocious eldest sister. 

"R-Rose!" 

"Sansa? Oh my darling Sansa!" She ran forward, tears escaping her eyes and embraced her little sister tightly. "I'm here. I'm here now. They'll never hurt you again!"

"Oh Rose, I knew you would. Lord Tywin...."

"I slew him in single combat. His army is shattered. I came in with King Renly but he....he took an arrow, the men told me."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here....what happened to Arya?" Sansa remembered being told weeks ago that Arya had been seen outside of the capital.

"She's good. She made it back to me. Listen, we need to get ourselves out of here, and back to the main army. They will protect you."

 

Rose and Sansa then made their way to the throne room, where Sansa was delivered into the arms of Rose's guards. Rose then turned and looked at the Iron Throne and slowly walked up to sit on it, sword draped on her lap, armor still covered in enemy blood. 

"This is what Renly died to get? Hm...."

Uncle Edmure came in, also blood splattered, as did Jo. 

"Rose! We won! The soldiers who are still alive threw down their weapons and surrendered."

Uncle Edmure said "The city is ours my queen. When the men entered the quarters of King Joffrey, they found he had already taken his own life like a coward...now.....if King Renly died as well to that arrow, what is to be done with that throne? Will you take it...? Or will we crown this little Baratheon girl? Or will it be me?"

"Uncle please escort my sister to Arya. Arya wil want to speak to her. And I don't want her in the capital." said Jo. 

They both turned to Rose, who was still terrifying to behold.

Then she finally said, "Oh proclaim who you like. Come, Jo, let's go home."

The city was still burning, and Renly's body was carried to the sept. 

 

Sansa and Jo looked at each other, once all three sisters were out of the Red Keep. 

"Jo...."

"There's nothing to forgive. Besides you were a child."

"I know....please allow that so much suffering could change me. I am truly sorry for how I treated you...Mother is wrong to treat you that way."

"Mother will have to go through me before she can hurt Jo in any way." said Rose fiercely. 

"I prayed every day you two would come to save me. You're famous, you know? Two northern women, two direwolves.....I lost mine." 

"That was Cersei not you. and Cersei took the path of a coward. You need to understand Sansa that nobody can ever hurt you again."

"You can't protect me...nobody can protect anyone...." Sansa said cryptically before turning away to find Arya. 

"Keep an eye on her." ordered Rose to Jo. "It will take us days before we're ready to march home."

A messenger approached Rose and said "Y-Your Grace, Her Grace Queen Shireen requests your presence in the throne room."

"Queen Shireen?"

"For now, the Baratheons back her. The Tyrells are going to march home when you do. But first, Her Grace wants a word."

"Don't go." said Jo. 

"I'll be fine. Shireen's not Joffrey. This is a new age. An age of queens."


	9. The Past

Many years ago, a young Rose was trying to sleep when she heard a knock at the door.

"Rose? Are you awake?"

It was Sansa, nervous and pulling at her dress. Rose was 13. Sansa was 11. All of the little sisters looked up to Rose since as the eldest they also considered her the smartest and toughest.

"Little sister, what is it?"

"I...I had a bad dream..." 

"Oh no...oh come here. You can sleep here tonight if you like."

Sansa shyly nodded and buried her head into Rose's arms and chest, trying to get comfortable.

"One day..."

"Hm?"

"One day I might have to marry a boy. But what if I don't know how to please him? I don't even know how to kiss..."

"Sansa I will _never_ let you be sold off like that. You'll stay here where you belong. I promise."

"I love you elder sister....but please show me how to kiss. Let me practice! I don't want to embarass myself."

Rose hesitated, then said, "Gods I have to, don't I? Alright, sit up."

Sansa grinned in delight, then leapt forward to begin kissing her big sister on the lips. 

"Woah woah, not yet!" Rose said. Sansa then slinked back, embarassed and sad that she upset Rose. "Don't...don't cry, I was just surprised. Ssh..now..." She caressed her sister, "What you want to do is look the boy in the eye, and..." _What the fuck am I doing? Seriously Rose this is Targaryen level._ "Slowly press your lips to theirs." She leaned in, her breath hitched, and slowly pressed them to Sansa's soft pink little 11 year old lips. Rose almost cried out at the softness. She had already realized she was into other girls and had Dorne-kissed with the farmer's daughter behind the castle but her sister's lips were exquisite. She almost couldn't stop herself from Dorne kissing Sansa passionately. 

Instead she forced herself to pull back, licking her lips to taste Sansa. 

"That's how you kiss....now....off to sleep." 

Sansa shyly nodded, and cuddled into Rose's chest, her breath slowly slowing. Rose smiled contendedly, but dreamed that night of many things including kissing Sansa again. 

 

Rose clenched with apprehension when she first head that the King was coming to Winterfell. Just earlier, she had been present when they found a dead direwolf mother and her pups. 

Father had said "They'll die without their mother." 

Theon was quick to insist on trying to kill them, saying "Right give them here."

Rose hotly tried to make him back off. "Theon, wait."

"I take my orders from your father, girl, not you."

"I'm future Lady of Winterfell-"

"Lord Stark...." said another woman, Joanna Snow, who had come as well. "There's five pups. One for each of the Stark Sisters. The direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to be found here by us."

"Please Father, don't let them die." insisted Rose, until Father finally relented and Rose almost jumped for joy, cooing at how cute her new pup was. She decided on the name Grey Wind.

 

Rose then was thrown into another flashback. The day of Father telling her what was going to happen. 

"Your sister will marry Prince Joffrey."

Rose stammered in confusion and rage, knowing that little shit was a prick. 

"Is she just some.... _broodmare_ to be sold off to the nearest prick-"

"Rose! You will rule Winterfell one day. That is the only reason Robert didn't request that you marry him. Sansa will marry Joffrey and I will hear no more of it!"

But Rose had always protected her sisters and she fought tooth and nail to stop the betrothal.

"You said Starks belong in Winterfell. You said that. How can you do this? How can you be sending Sansa away to the most dangerous city in the world? To the bloody _Lannisters_? I swore when they were born that I would _always_ protect my little sisters-" she yelled at him. She had never yelled at her father. Not once.

"I am protecting them. If we don't do this now....it's not wise to refuse a king. Sansa is happy about this arrangement, why are you not?"

"You know why, Father." she growled. "I will speak to the king and ask him to give Sansa a Northern husband. As the future Lady of Winterfell-"

"But you're _not_ Lady of Winterfell! Not yet...." Ned raised his voice, something he had also never done before. 

After this conversation, Rose never saw her father again. She almost sobbed at the memory. They had not parted on good terms and she blamed herself to this day for his death, not fighting hard enough to save him and her sisters from going south. 

 

Rose sat at Brandi's side, almost sobbing at the sight of her crippled baby sister.

"Mother told you not to go climbing...." She chuckled sadly. 

"I'd rather be dead." Brandi had said. "Where are you going?"

"South. For Father."

"Will you come back?"

"I'll try to. Mother says I can't go since I'm a girl but...."

"They have more men than we do."

"Yeah....but I can't just let Father rot."

She sniffled, cuddling her baby sister to her chest, her breasts heaving. 

"I'll come back. I promise."

 

"Lord Frey has granted us passage." said Mother. She seemed apprehensive enough. "He has joined his strength to ours."

"Brandi will marry his son Waldron....and Arya will marry his son Walder Rivers."

"Gods...They won't like that. What else?"

"And....you will marry one of his sons. Whichever you like best."

Rose pursed her lips. "Can I refuse?"

"Not if you want to cross." Mother insisted.

Rose gripped her hands, but then nodded. "I consent." 

It was a decison she dreaded all her life, marrying some pisswater boy she barely knew, just like how Mother married Father when she didn't know or love him yet. She didn't know at the time if she could grow to love that boy, but she knew already she did not want to marry any boy at all. She preferred that farmer's daughter across the river. She preferred that handmaiden of Mother's. She preferred Queen Cersei, even, to some pisswater prince who can barely get it up. For Rose Stark loved the girls. One in particular, the bastard daughter of her father, though she didn't know it at the time. 

She didn't know at the time that Joanna had loved Rose from afar almost all her life, also dreading the day Rose would have to marry for political alliances and heirs. Rose almost vomited at the thought of doing...that with the Frey boy. But she had to save her father no matter the cost. No matter her pride. After his death, she had to save her sisters. And she did. She had to protect them. 


End file.
